Hidden Ambition
by Gumo
Summary: The only lighting around were small lights on the side, some darkened, others still glowing. Shadows were everywhere, creeping along the concrete and into the mind's paranoia.


**FUUUUUUUUU. I swear, after I lose my muse for this story, I swear I'll start updating my other fanfiction. D;**

I blame ADHD. Even though I really shouldn't.

* * *

"Okay, class today, in light of Valentine's Day, I would like a persuasive essay in English on whether love exists or not. This is only opinion, so as long as grammar and vocabulary is used well, you will receive full credit. As a bonus, I'll grade it so you have it tomorrow~!" With a smile, Saitou-sensei announced to the class their assignment. Their reaction was in her favor.

Many girls squealed and smiled, some glancing at the red headed twins and others at the short haired brunette boy that sat in between them. Some boys blushed, others scoffed. The class settled down quickly, and began writing.

Thirty minutes passed, filled with furious and sometimes stunted periods of writing. Some wrote vividly, others to the point. However, only one student wrote for only three minutes. Haruhi Fujioka lethargically wrote a little, discarded the finished paper on her desk, and stared out the window for the rest of the period.

This concerned Saitou, who feared her star pupil wouldn't get a very good mark, but she didn't point it out because maybe, just maybe, Fujioka was just thinking. Or maybe she had written a very good response. While all her classmates thought Fujioka was male, you couldn't fool an attendance chart and student records that any teacher or nurse could get their hands on.

Perhaps the cross dressing girl's perspective on love was exotic, and shouldn't be pushed? Maybe it was so licentious and taboo it was hard to write down? Saitou ran many ideas in her head, all of them making her think twice about telling Fujioka to write more. In the end, she resigned herself, putting hope in her star pupil.

Pencils made dull sounds against the paper, as students furiously fit the rest of their opinions. The clock clicked as time passed, and only five minutes remained before the class was dismissed for the day.

Haruhi did not even glance at her paper. Didn't even sweat over it.

Saitou forced her opinion on the twins. They were lightly grinning and exchanging mischievous looks, as they finished their second paper. She was amazed to see how much they wrote, but also wary. They were grade A pranksters, and to the extent of her knowledge, implied they were in an 'inappropriate, forbidden sexual relationship'. She heard the girls chatter, and their occasional 'shows', but it did not concern her much. Both were too immature to commit in a relationship, and more importantly, it seemed much more likely to be a prank. She'd seen more than enough pranks from them.

'Oh god… I'm frightened to read theirs.'

The bell rang and students filed out slowly. "Leave your papers on your desks!"

She walked around the empty desks, picking up the papers. She ended up with a large stack, the last three from the twin troublemakers and the androgynous cross dresser. She debated reading theirs first, bit felt it would be favoring them, and sighed, sitting down at her desk and resigning herself to a long night grading papers. If she came home, her new husband would surely distract her. She needed to sit down at her desk and finish up like a boss.

* * *

"Haru-kun, you look a bit tired today. Ne, are you getting enough sleep?" The adorable girl with blue eyes and brown hair asked the lethargic fellow brunette, a fine china tea cup in her grasp hovering below her chin. She tilted her head, batting eyelashes. She was naturally flirty, not intentional, her innocent demeanor and actions acted as such. It was no wonder she was currently dating her fourth boyfriend this year.

"Ah, I'm fine, Minabi-chan. It was just a late night last night studying. And I have to repeat it tonight, so please excuse me for looking tired tomorrow~ heh." Haruhi mumbled, smiling gently. Her natural aura was much like her client, innocent and yet very seductive. Her cute smile, her cute expressions… they all gave off a lovely feel. It was so strong that unknowingly, a few of her MALE classmates were questioning their sexuality. She and Minabi clicked in this area, and many other girls glanced over, mumbling things about how beautiful the two were together.

Even Tamaki glanced once, blushing at Haruhi's soft smile as Minabi complimented her hair. It was a lovely scene. The one difference between the two was while Minabi seemed like an unobtainable princess, Haruhi seemed like someone anyone could talk to. Haruhi was everyone's friend, Minabi was everyone's idol. Perhaps it was their great similarities that attracted Minabi to Haruhi after going through almost every host club member, save for the twins. Minabi wanted someone to chat to, as her princess status left many female classmates envying her instead of wishing to befriend her.

"So, how did your ballroom dancing lessons go?"

"Pretty well, although I stumbled a bit. It was so embarrassing."

"Minabi-chan, its only natural if you're a beginner. Besides, I'm sure you'll be ready by the prom."

"Ah, I'm not sure. What if Takashi-kun wants a girl who can dance? I can't go through another break up, my heart is so confused~"

"Well, if you're so paranoid, let me test out your dancing skills. I myself know how to dance, I had to learn for the club."

"R-really? Right now? But I'm in uniform."

"Its alright, we have a fancy uniform anyways." Haruhi said, smiling. She was more than happy to help out Minabi. She was sure Minabi's dancing skills were pretty good. "We can dance in the corner, where no one is."

"Really! I'd love to dance with Haruhi-kun! I just hope I don't step on your feet!" She got up, placing her cup of tea delicately down upon the table. Haruhi got up as well, leading her to the corner. She put her arms around Haruhi's shoulders, which were only a little bit taller than herself, and Haruhi placed her hands on the small girl's hips.

Kyouya, who had been attentive enough to notice what they were doing, changed the music from a soft dreamy background noise to piano music suited for ballroom dancing. The two began to sway and move to the music, gaining everyone's attention. Imaginary roses flooded the scene, as their elegance and compatibility lit up the scene. The twins stopped their PDA that had gathered them so many girls because it didn't seem that anyone, themselves included, cared about it. Tamaki stopped halfway through feeding two girls cake. Kyouya, who had been halfway through having small chat with a few eager freshman, glanced over with a glint in his glasses. Hani shoved a slice of cake in his mouth and tilted his head to watch them. Mori glanced over, face emotionless except for a soft smile.

The two finished as the music did, quickly. A round of applause followed. In the back, Renge was busy writing a story in which Haruhi was an estranged boy questioning his sexuality who also ballroom danced, blushing madly as her imagination took wild turns.

The two resumed their seats. Renge joined them, leaving behind her notebook. A few other girls also joined them, and soon they all were chatting pleasantly over tea. A half hour passed, and then the club announced its closing for today. The girls filed out one by one.

"Soooo, Haruhi~" Kaoru started, grinning mischievously as he wrapped his arms loosely around her neck.

"I didn't know you danced so well with Minabi-hime~" Hikaru finished, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Eh, we're just compatible dance partners." She said, shrugging. "Also, please let go."

"Do you think WE'RE compatible dance partners…?" The twins chimed together.

"Not at all."

"Not at… all~?"

"Nope."

"How about me, dear daughter? I am very compatible, yes?"

"No."

"Wahhhhhhhhh~~ Mother, daughter is cruel to her dear daddy!" Tamaki cried out, clinging to Kyouya, who grimaced in mild disgust.

"…are you referring to me?" Kyouya deadpanned. He didn't exactly like being the 'mother'. Mothers were nurturing and more importantly women. He wasn't really either.

"MOTHERRRRRRRRR" Tamaki grabbed him tighter, as if proving a point. Kyouya frowned.

"Well, I've got to go." Haruhi sighed, as she collected the precious tea sets together and stacked them next to the sink. She slung her book bag over one shoulder. As she did so, the great clock chimed as it hit five o'clock. "I have to do something tonight."

Tamaki released Kyouya, curiously looking at Haruhi. "What?"

They all turned their heads and watched Haruhi try to pull up an excuse or reason.

Haruhi stopped for second, thinking about what she could tell him. If she didn't tell him, he would probably try to figure out what. "Um… well, its no use trying to not tell you. Grocery shopping down the block. And then babysitting one of the kids in my apartment complex. And no, you can't come. Stalker." She added a bit of venom to the last part, to further disdain him from coming.

"But…"

"No. None of you. I get fired if I bring anyone to my babysitting job. And I'm only going to the grocery store briefly."

"Please…"

"If you go, I will never cosplay again for the host club." Haruhi said her ultimatum, hands on hips. "I never get anything done with you guys around, no offense."

"…FINE!" Tamaki yelled, and found himself crouching in his corner.

"Good, now, I'm heading off." Haruhi said, and strode out of the club, shutting its enormous doors behind her.

* * *

"Phew, I'm almost done. So many papers, so little time. I didn't expect them to write so much. But I really need to go over tenses and spelling, it is horrendous." Saitou-sensei sighed, scribbling out a B+ on another paper. She glanced to the clock on her right; it was nearly twelve o'clock. She had graded three classes, and was working on her fourth and final class.

She groaned as the next paper came up. Hikaru Hitachiin. Four pages of pain. And then she knew was his brother's. She grudgingly started Hikaru's.

Scanning across, she found his adjectives were excessively put in place. He was a flagrant writer, however he rambled and sounded like he wrote this jokingly. He described how his brother and him were closer than lovers, and some creepy sexual implications that she wasn't even sure she had taught her students.

Marking it a B, she moved onto Kaoru's paper. It was a little less risqué, but the subject matter was the same. It almost hurt her to read it. Where did they learn these phrases?

"DO they realize if I were stricter, they could be in huge trouble!" She grumbled, bringing her palm to her face. Grading so many papers made her tired and irritable. But only one paper remained. Haruhi Fujioka.

Curiously, she picked up the paper.

"Eh…?"

* * *

"Eh...?

Announced the skinny figure in a skin tight black suit, a black helmet like a motorcyclist's only with a wider range to see perched upon its head. The voice was subtly female, but also slightly boyish. In the dimly lit tunnels of the underground, man made and ridden with cement, she was pressed against the side, catching a breath, fists clenching.

The only lighting around were small lights on the side, some darkened, others still glowing. Shadows were everywhere, creeping along the concrete and into the mind's paranoia.

Her fingers slowly uncurled from a fist, her breath caught up.

"Where are you, fucker…"

She quickly pushed herself from the wall, and within her helmet, her brown eyes narrowed. Her posture became rigid, and from behind her she heard the characteristic groaning and shuffling of a clumsy body. She turned, and though there was a wall behind her, the small passage next to her which connected the tunnels was occupied by something seemingly shapeless, dark, shadowed.

The creature lumbered forward, a misshapen beast of sagging flesh. It was frightening enough, with a large mouth at the top, sharp teeth glinting. Malformed limbs hung at its side, seemingly useless. It seemed to waddle along. What was to be afraid of?

As it entered the tunnel, it movements changed. A misshapen limb reached forward rapidly, but she dodged it and then grappled it with her hands. It was hard, heavy, and strong. In fact, the creature itself probably weighed upwards of three hundred pounds. That didn't even matter to her, as she tossed it over her head. It violently fell against the wall, and she turned to it, eyes narrowing. It already was recovering, trying to get up.

"Heh, this one's weak."

She walked towards it, and stood in front of it. She kicked it heavily across the deformed head, with enough force to take it off. The head flew off into the darkness and rolled in a few awkward circles before settling in a puddle of its thick, dark blood. The sight was brutal, as the neck sprung streams of blood for a couple seconds, splattering the helmet.

Watching the enormous body crumble in a puddle of its vile sludge blood, she felt… odd. Here was a monster which had easily killed upwards of twenty humans, consumed part of their bodies, and been unstoppable by police. Its tough hide was resistant to bullets, and its muscles were strong enough to break a door off its hinges with just a tap. And yet, it easily submitted to her strength.

She grabbed the walkie talkie from her pocket, and pressed down on the button.

"Decapitated the bastard with a kick. This one was weak."

There was a silence, then a female voice came through the device.

"Alright, I'll have a clean up crew on its way. Are you still wearing that helmet you found, because you look ridiculous in it, Haruhi…"

She pressed down on the button immediately, speaking hotly. "I wear it as a safety precaution and also so no one recognizes me! You don't seemed concerned that if people figure out what's going on and manage to ID me by my face, my life might be RUINED. I don't want anyone finding out…I am a monster."

"Whatever. Go home, kiddo. You have a check up tomorrow."

A long silence followed, as Haruhi stood there quietly. She looked at the bloody mess she had made, then at her own feet, clad in ratty sneakers.

It wasn't like Haruhi was even always like this. A month ago, she could barely even carry a box on her own. Heck, a few months ago she was so weak that while defending some girls on the beach, she had been easily flung into the ocean. But here she was, body stronger than any other human alive, killing monsters that roamed the dark areas of Tokyo for the government.

But at what cost?


End file.
